blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Nine the Phantom
Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury, a.k.a. Nine the Phantom or formerly either simply known as Nine or Phantom (Fallen Great Mage, or in XBlaze better known as ”Me”), is a playable character and a supporting protagonist turned supporting antagonist in the BlazBlue series. As “Me”, she was the last main protagonist in the final game of XBlaze game, XBlaze: Lost Memories. She returns as one of the Season 1’s DLC playable characters in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. Bio Originally one of the Six Heroes, alongside Hakumen, her husband Jubei Mitsuyoshi, and the eventual traitor Yūki Terumi. She is also the older sister of Celica, with their father being Shūichirō. Unlike Celica, Nine despise her father for having his researches being used for the endless wars fall into the hands, despite her father still cared for his family. As a member of Magic Council of Ten, her superior is Relius Clover, known as One, one of Shūichirō’s acquaintances aside being Terumi, and the master of both magic and science himself. After marrying with her husband, they give a birth of the half-blood Beastkin named Kokonoe, who would go on to become a scientist for Sector Seven and a wanted rebel. A time-displaced Ragna the Bloodedge comes to warn the future which Terumi will bring about, but Nine is far from listening the truth, yet still listened about the income of the Black Beast. After the time-displaced Ragna sacrifice his life to eliminate the Black Beast, her stubbornness from listening to Ragna’s full truth about Terumi results her being ended up be killed and throw to the Cauldron by the evil serpent, as karma for brainwashing him into forcing to aid Bloodedge and the five other Six defeating Black Beast. As a result of her soul spending time within the cauldron and sees an awful truth, Nine’s mind becoming insane and planning to destroy her own universe, including on killing Ragna, whom she claimed to be the cause of all this story. She is then resurrected as a vengeful revenant, now pretend to aid both Terumi, Relius, and the evil Hades Izanami, until the time has come for Nine to act on her own, should their allied evil plans began to fall apart and resulting them acting on their own as well. Trivia * Prior to the Season 2 DLC, Nine used to share her Japanese voice actress with Yuzuriha. Due to Ayumi Fujimura's indefinite hiatus in April of 2019, Nine's role was recast following the Heisei era afterwards, and she now shares her Japanese voice actress with Mitsuru Kirijo. However, Yuzuriha isn’t as seen in the said season’s new story episode where there is no new voice lines of her. * Before her DLC release in late Season 1, she and Mika Returna are the two first late Season 1 DLC characters whose gameplay assets already prepared for a test drive prior their finalized release. * She is the first playable character to be officially deceased as of Central Fiction, followed by her sister and Yuki Terumi. However, how she and Celica resurrected in Cross Tag storyline is unknown, unlike Terumi. ** Both Nine and Celica’s sudden revival in Cross Tag are likely have removed one of their side effects: Nine’s case, she retaining her sanity from the day prior her downfall into a vengeful specter by Terumi, albeit her physical form remained in her specter form. * Nine has color palettes of the following characters: ** I-No (Guilty Gear) ** Celica Ayatsuki Mercury ** Labrys ** Hilda the Paradox ** Cinder Fall (RWBY) ** Marceline Abadeer the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time). See Also *Nine the Phantom at BlazBlue Wiki *Me, Nine’s XBlaze counterpart/past-self at BlazBlue Wiki Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Downloadable Contents Category:Deceased Characters